


Spooky Do's

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Gen, Humor, One Shot, Ratings: PG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace





	Spooky Do's

 

**Title: Spooky Do's**  
Author: missthingsplace  
Paring: Jack/Ianto  
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchward or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summery: Something odd is afoot!  
Spoilers: Episode 13, series 2. Set a few days after.  
Rating: PG 13  


 

It seemed too quiet in the hub without Owen and Toshiko, Ianto thought to himself. He felt tears trying to well up in his eyes again. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down again.

Gwen was sat at her computer, slumped over her desk, trying to look busy. He knew if he went closer she'd just be sat there staring at the screen, sadness across her face. He glanced up at Jack's office, no sign of him there. He knew where he'd find him.

Jack was stood at the top of the stairs gazing into the autopsy room. Ianto knew that's one of the two places he would find him, the other being Toshiko's workstation. He walked up to him and put his arm on his shoulder, Jack turned to him, tears falling freely down his face.

Ianto pulled him close, hugging him tightly.

'Oh Ianto' He croaked through he tears 'They've gone and it's all my fault' Ianto put a hand up and brushed away his tears.

'You had no idea what John was going to do, or why. Or that Gray would feel that way towards you. How could you?'

'No, But ..' Jack started

Ianto cut him off 'No buts, there was no way to prevent it' He kissed Jack gently on the lips. 'Come on, come away from here'.

At that moment they heard Gwen let out a frustrated 'ARGH' at the top of her voice, followed my a string of yelled swear words.

Ianto let Jack free of his embrace and they both rushed to Gwen's side.

'What's up, what's the problem?' Jack asked, concern in his voice.

'Look' She exclaimed, pointing at the computer screen. There on the screen was a line of dancing badgers.

Jack and Ianto laughed.

'It's not funny' she said, her tone expressing how irritated she was 'If it's not the badgers it's something else. No matter what i try and do, suddenly something really stupid and annoying pops up on the screen and it takes me forever to get rid of it.

'Nothing life threatening or dangerous then' said Jack. A grin still on his face. Gwen shook her head. 'Just very annoying'

They stood there for a few moments watching the dancing badgers.

'Also' Gwen said, a confused note in her voice 'I keep losing things. Well, not losing exactly, I put something down, say my coffee mug and when I go to pick it up again, I swear it's not where I left it!'

 Before anyone could answer a strange scraping noise filled the hub. 'What?' They said in unison.

'I think it came from the autopsy room' Ianto said.

They crept towards it, guns in hands. The noise coming and going, like someone was dragging something metal across the floor. When they got there, there was no one in sight, but the autopsy table was up against the wall, instead of in it's usual position in the middle of the floor

'That's odd' said Jack frowning, it wasn't there a few minutes ago when we were here'.

'How the hell did it get there on it own?' Ianto asked, a touch of worry in his voice'

But they didn't have time to wonder about it any longer as at that moment music started blasting through the hub. Owen's kind of music.

'What the fuck is going on?' Exclaimed Gwen. They left the autopsy room, rushing back to the computers, all the monitors had come on and were showing Owen's MP3 play list.

Ianto ran his fingers through his hair and shrugged. Suddenly all went quiet again as the music stopped and the screens went blank.

'Could it be a rift thing?' Gwen ventured.

'I don't think so' Jack replied 'But I don't know, if Tosh was still here ....' He stopped mid sentence. Ianto took his hand and squeezed it gently.

'Come on, it can't be that hard to work out what's going on. Gwen, see if you can find anything out on the computers, if the badgers will allow. Jack with me'

With that he pulled Jack towards the autopsy room again. They both gazed round in amazement. The table was still against the wall, but all Owen's items, that Jack had packed away were now back in the room.

Jack gasped 'How ... what ... eh?' Was all he managed to splutter out, unusually speechless as he ran down the stairs and into the autopsy room ' I don't understand'

Ianto followed him down. 'Exactly my thoughts too' he responded. They stood in wonder looking around them.

'Actually' said Ianto 'I think we have a ghost'

'What?' Jack yelled 'A ghost, don't be daft'

'Well, two ghosts to be exact' He replied 'Owen and Toshiko' A small smile crossed his lips for the first time in days.

'You're kidding, right?' Jack asked

'Think about it, all the stuff that's happened is stuff that they did' Ianto's grin got bigger. 'We're being haunted, but I don't think they are trying to scare us, i think they are trying to let us know they are okay and together'

'Well, that kinda makes some kinda sense' Jack pondered out loud 'Hell, i can live with that.

His face brightened up, some of the past few days despair falling from his eyes. He pulled Ianto towards him, kissing him firmly for a few minutes.

He released his mouth than called out to Gwen 'Gwen, any luck?'

'No, nothing she shouted back, 'But the badgers and everything have stopped again'

'OK' Jack called out again 'We think we know what was happening, we'll be there soon to explain'.

Jack pulled Ianto into another kiss, deepening it this time, invading Ianto's mouth with his tongue, to which Ianto was happy to receive. His arms sliding down Jack's back, stopping to rest on Jack's arse, pulling Jack as close as possible. Then suddenly they both stopped, pulled apart panting.

'ummm, Jack' whispered Ianto 'Do you feel like we are being watched?'

'Yeah' Jack said, looking around but seeing no one 'Let's get out of here' They walked up the stairs and back to find Gwen. They explained to her what they thought had happened, but leaving out the bit about feeling like they were being watched a few minutes ago.

There was a sound in the Hub again, sounded like people giggling in the distance, all three of them spun around, looking for where it came from. No one anywhere.

'You know' Said Gwen 'If they weren't already gone, I'd be strangling them now' A single tear ran down her face. Jack brushed it away with his finger.

'I think maybe they're trying to tell us that they are together and okay' Ianto said quietly.

'Maybe' Said Jack 'Maybe ...'

Owen and Toshiko's ghostly forms smiled at each other, unseen by the human eye, before slowing fading away.

The End


End file.
